Tragedy Child
by SunshineX
Summary: THE REAL CHAPTER 6 IS UP!!! This is what I think would happen if Daine&Numair had a kid. Results of open forum: Dom by a landslide. It's my first, so if you R&R (pleeze do!) don't flame me. PG13 because the baby grows up, and so does it's vocabulary.
1. Joy and Sadness

A/N:  ok, the author's notes scattered throughout this fic are supposed to let you in on what's happening in the scary world that is my brain.  Just so you know, this is my first fic, and I'm really nervous about what people will think, so if you review, try not to flame me.  Unless it's for me to post more, but I think I'm going to do this all at once.  And to anyone who is reading this because they got a review from me, I only have a few things to say. #1:  Please don't take any grudges out on me in an insulting review and  #2:  HIIIIIII!!!!  It's so cool that you actually want to read this!  

Disclaimer:  I *don't* own Tammy's characters or worlds, and I'm not trying to tell anyone I do, although in a court of law one might argue...wait no!  I don't want to get sued!  So don't sue me because I'm not stealing, I'm borrowing, and at the end of this fic, TP can have her characters back.

Warning:  This doesn't really have much to do with the Lady Knights, although I concede that they are the pinnacle of cool and have the best jobs on the planet, it's more a Numair and Daine and Baby fic.  So if you don't believe in cradle robbing, turn back.  Of course, Numair is barely in this.  It's kind of set a few years after Kel's quartet ends...I'm still not totally sure.

And, without further adieu, (did I spell that right?  O well) I will actually *begin the fanfic*.  (Large gasp from audience.)

At the wedding feast of Sir Keladry of Mindelan and *Insert any dude here*:

                Numair sat at the table next to his wife, Daine, waiting for the right moment to begin.  He had a few lines around his mouth, and crinkles at his eyes, but his skin was still tan and firm.  His jet-black hair was streaked with gray at the temples, but he looked dignified rather than old.  With regal placidity that showed none of the stiffness he felt, Numair rose to speak.

                "My dear friends and colleuges," he began, "this is a very happy occasion.  My wife's friend Keladry and **, who is like a brother to me, have chosen to join their lives as one.  Now, I hope my little speech has not given either of them cold feet," this was said jokingly, and a chuckle rippled through the crowd. "Because I am about to make this a doubly joyous occasion.  Daine?"  As she rose to her feet, he paused to catch his breath, which came in shallow inhalations.

                "I am so happy," she said with shining eyes, "so happy to tell you this, my friends."  Daine paused to look lovingly at her husband.  "Numair and I are going to have a baby."  Applause went up throughout the room.  Then the King, at the right of the bride and groom, [A/N:  Can any of you tell me where he would sit?  He's the King, but Jon's a guest here, and it's not *his* wedding feast.] Stood and held up a hand for silence.

                "In honor of this doubly joyous occasion, as Numair so rightly put it, I move that the bridal couple share the first dance."  Again, applause fluttered throughout the room.  "Keladry? **?"  They nodded their consent.  "Then it is agreed!  Musicians?  You may begin!"  As the small group of court minstrels prepared to play, the lords, ladies, and friends of the bride and groom moved out around the dance floor.  The minstrels began a lively waltz that was usually played for couples at Beltane.  Some in the room laughed at the dual meanings.  By the end of the dance, Numair was tired, although he didn't show it.  He steered Daine to a table, claiming that he wanted his baby in one peace, and the dancing wasn't helping with that much, now was it.  Immediately, her friends among the court ladies swept down upon them, only to take her away to discuss "baby things."  

                Sir Rodney, one of Numair's friends, sauntered over, and slapped Numair on the shoulder.  "You're very lucky, my friend.  You and she are really in love."  Rodney took a seat at the table.

                "Ah, I know what you mean.  If only all couples had love, no?"

                "Yes, or at least a face as pretty as your Daine's!" he sighed heavily.  "When I married Samantia, it was because it was the right thing to do for the fief.  I thought her beauty would be enough."  Rodney laughed, a single laugh, short and humourless.  "Now I am left without love nor lust, and far too many children!  Indeed, you have it good."

                Another knight came up, this one not a friend, and not a member of sober society.  He stumbled over, and grasped Numair's hand loosely.  "Ha ha!  Nishe, Numair, nishe!  Not bad....er...Not bad..for an...old.. man..eh?"  He lapsed into drunken laughter again, having made a joke, though slurred and breathless.  The drunken knight was then removed by two of his friends when he began on bawdy drinking songs.

                Sir Rodney rose with a quick laugh.  "Poor Morros, likes his drink a bit too much.  But he is right though!"  He clapped Numair on the shoulder again.  "Not too bad for an old man, eh?"

                Numair laughed and said farewell to his friend, noting that his left hand felt a bit stiff.  Perhaps he would have Duke Baird look into that later...

                Daine had finally returned from the 'baby talk.'  "Numair," she said, "Dance with me!"  

                "Of course, dearest," he said in a tone matching hers, "I am yours to command."  The musicians began a quick reel.  Numair and Daine danced through to the waltz after.  During the reel, Numair noticed his hand growing stiffer, and that his left foot was lagging a bit.  Suddenly, in the middle of the waltz, he felt a pain in his chest.  He ignored it.  

                "Is something bothering you, sweetheart?"  Daine asked, her eyes concerned.

                "No, no, my dear!"  He replied, smiling at her fondly.  

                "Good," she sighed, leaning her head against his chest.  After a moment, she realized that his heartbeat...there was something awfully wrong with it!  It was at that minute that he collapsed.

                "Numair?  Numair?"  She screamed, kneeling next to him.  "Numair!  Numair, wake up!"  The people of the court were crowding around, but he was only vaguely aware of black shadows.  All he could see was Daine.

                "Somebody, get Duke Baird!  Numair, Numair, dearest, just hold on!"  She was holding on to his hand for dear life, as tears streamed down his face.  Slowly, painstakingly, he reached up to brush the tears away.  "Numair, no!  Save your energy!"

                A small smile appeared on his lips.  "There's... no need now.  I love you, magelet....baby too...always love you..."  He searched for air, and his hand dropped down.  Daine cried out, but he barely heard her.  The black shadows were closing in now... all he could see was Daine, and she was fading away..."Remember..." he choked out, "always love you...baby too...love...you...magelet..."  and with that, the shadows over took him. 

 [A/N: Kamikaze: Dude that was so sad!  No shit it was only Numair, but still.  Diane is stuck with that "bundle of joy" "in the oven".  That really sux.] 

 [A/N:  Sunshine:  Ok, if I could just hear your opinions on who ** (Kel's hubby) should be, that 'd be great.  And I'm sorry for all you Numair lovers that I killed him off, but it is necessary to the plot.  It's not like I enjoyed it; I cried for like, 10 minutes after I finished this.  *Any*way, please review.  I already have chappy 2 written, but I am demanding so I want @ least 5 reviews before I update. px2dmx, SunnyX]


	2. Growing Pains

Disclaimer:  I only own the characters I made up.  So don't sue& don't steal or I'll have to sic Ryoden the vicious attack kitten on you.

*At A Royal Ball, 10 years after the Death of Black Robe Mage Numair Salamin*

                The Greater Ballroom was filled with courtiers, expectantly awaiting the arrival of their King and Queen.  Tonight was to be a great celebration, and the formal introduction of several youths to the court, two of which were very exciting.  The foremost of the two was the first grandchild of the monarchs.  The other was the infamous daughter of Verlidaine Sarrasri and the late Numair Salamin.  Both were such powerful mages in their own respects that many speculated she would be the most powerful being in the entire world.  A hush fell over the room as King Jonathan and Queen Thayet entered.

                Once called the most beautiful couple, they were now old, in their fifties.  Thankfully, the years had been kind and the pair had aged well.  Although younger courtiers found them a bit sluggish, they lead a progressive regime and were quick of mind and kind of heart, therefore commanding by presence, not power.

                As the aging couple made an introductory speech, nobody noticed as the curtain at the top of the Great Stair twitched.  From behind it peeked two dark blue eyes, and attached to those eyes was a black-haired girl.  She wore a fashionable ball gown of a shimmering dark blue-green, and her curls were piled and knotted as dictated by current standards of beauty.  She even wore earbobs and traces of rouge.  Her expensive clothes were quite pretty, and she was none too bad without them.  But alas, the different kinds of pretty that made up her looks and her clothes contrived together to make her look plain.

                The sea of people before her was rather scary to a 10-year-old girl.  _Oh my, so many! She thought, and instinctively reached a hand up to her hair.  She tugged a single curl out of the knots and began to twist it around her forefinger.  Then the girl paused and looked at the black lock, and out again to the crowd.  _Oh no, they all look so alike.  And I look so different!  Ay, Mama never warned me of **this!**_  But then her fretting reverie had to be abandoned, because the first girl was being announced.  Knowing it would be useless to put back the twisted curl, the girl pulled an identical one from the other side of her hair.  With a frown and a sigh, she took her place at the top of the Great Stair and plastered on a false smile.  And then the Master of Introductions began to say her name._

                "Announcing Naimura Salamin-Sarrasri, daughter of Black Robe Mage Numair Salamin and Wildmage Superior Verlidaine Sarrasri."  As soon as the name of her father was mentioned, the room became quieter, but whispers crescendoed as she descended.  _Is that really she?  She looks so much like her father...  Naimura, is that what he said?  Why, that means...  Well, the gods aren't kind all over, with looks that plain she must be powerful...  Oh, thank Goddess, she doesn't have her father's nose, at least..._

Luckily, none of this was audible to Naimura, if only because her heart was pounding so.  But she just kept her mind on her mother's words:  _Take a deep breath, right foot, left foot, right foot, deep breath, right foot, left foot..._when she reached the base of the dais, she remembered them again:  _Take a deep breath, right foot forward, spread your skirt and bend..bend..Like a lily...hold it, and now come up.  Don't forget to smile!  And so Naimura swept a graceful curtsy, and dazzled their majesties with a perfect smile.  She was favored with a smile from Her Majesty and a nod from His Highness.  As she walked to the spot where the other two girls had gone, she had to work to mask her relief.  Nobody noticed as Thayet sent a questioning look at Daine, who nodded that she would explain later._

                "Announcing Prince Jonathan Ryodan of Conte, son of Crown Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami."  And total hush fell over the room as all present bowed.  Naimura, of course, was an impudent little girl, as one of her governesses had said.  So while she curtsied, she glanced up through her hair.

                The prince had black hair of the darkest shade; hers was brown by comparison.  His eyes were undecided, but seemed gray or green, and his tunic, of course, was Conte blue and silver.  _Not at all bad looking was her general assessment, although his bearing was imperfect.  As he walked down the Great Stair in a princely manner, he scanned the crowd.  Naimura was fascinated by the boy, who was at once Tortallan familiarity and Yamani exoticism, and didn't notice he had seen her until he caught her gaze and held it, just briefly.  And then he winked, and the moment ended.  Again, she sought to hide her emotion, and this time it was stark raving embarrassment._

                Unlike the others who had been introduced, Prince Jonathan Ryodan joined his grandparents on the dais.  He knelt before them and kissed their hands, as custom accorded.  "Grandparents, as your kin I vow to uphold the laws of Tortall if ever I am called to succeed you.  May the gods punish me if I fail to do so."  This was the binding oath taken by all royal children presented to court.  Naimura wondered; was it to scare the child or impress the court?  _It probably hasn't done either for a hundred years.  Was the final conclusion of her pondering.  As she had been considering the matter, the Queen had announced the official start of the ball. __ Oh no, here comes the dancing!  A flash of hope dissapeared from her face.  __Ay, and mama made me promise.  The curtains are reserved for Sirs Alanna and Raoul.  At least the thought of Tortall's old war heroes hiding behind curtains made her laugh._

                Naimura had been staring at her fan as she thought, and looked up as the women around her began to curtsy.  Instinctively, she curtsied too, and had to work to hide a gasp.  The Crown Prince was walking toward them.  She could hear the other girls hoping he would ask them, but she could see he was looking right at her.  _Oh no, he's going to talk to me!  What if he asks me to dance?  Ay, mama never warned me about this!  As the group of girls rose from their curtsies, Daine swept over to her daughter._

                "Naimura, come with me for a moment," she said, taking the girl by the hand. "There's an old friend I want you to meet."  Naimura thanked every god she could remember the name of for this small bit of grace.  Doubtless, the prince would try again, but at least she had some time.

                "Ah.  So this is Numair's daughter." a female voice said.  Naimura's head snapped up.  "You were right, Daine.  I won't regret having come to at least one ball in my life."  Amethyst eyes twinkled, and the girl recognized Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop.  "Well, aren't you going to say hello to your Auntie Alanna?"  The knight laughed.  "Oh, you don't have to be a court stiff.  Come here!"  Naimura found herself in a crippling bear hug, and laughed in spite of all her training.

                "All right, all right!  You'll crush the girl, Alanna!"  Queen Thayet and King Jonathan had waltzed over, and the King spoke jestingly to his champion.  "Come on, squire.  I must find Raoul and there are too many curtains in this room."  he paused and surveyed the new arrival of the court.  "Welcome to court, Naimura.  I hope you come to feel at home here."  There was no trace of insincerity to his words.

                "Thank you, Majesty.  I beleive I might."  _No,I will never feel 'at home' in Corus. _She thought, crossing her fingers in a fold of her skirt as she curtsied.  The girl smiled as she straightened.  "With a reception as warm as this, how could I not?"  _Quite easily._  As the King left, a family came over.  

                "Hello, Daine.  This is your daughter, then?"  The woman of the family spoke to her mother.  She was brown -brown hair, brown eyes, and a lily-yellow and fawn brown gown.  Even her skin had the browness of freckles.  

                "Yes Kel, this is Naimura.  Naimura, meet Keladry of Mindelan and **.  This is her husband, **"  Daine motioned to the man, who was rather nondescript.  "And her son, Darion." [A/N:  I don't mean that Kel is ugly!  Don't flame me!  This is just my idea of what an unhappy little girl's first impression of her.  Would be.  Honestly, between you&me, Kel rocks.  And she looks like me.]

                "Pleased to meet you,"  She murmured tritely as she curtsied for the millionth time that night. 

                "Oh, come now, none of that!  Your mother was one of the best teachers I've ever had.  I'm sure everyone else has told you this, but we all mean it.  Don't be so polite, we're like family.  Notice, I haven't even curtsied to the Queen yet, and I've been here for some time now."  She then turned and shook her hand.  "Yes, yes, I know how impatient you've been.  Hello, Thayet.  Hm, Alanna and Jonathan aren't here.  Are they looking for Raoul and Buri again?"  With that, Naimura just had to laugh.  Her smile was so sincere that it was like a beacon to the dancing Crown Prince, who began the waltz transversall over to her.  Luckily, she didn't notice, or she would've panicked.

                Instead, ** nudged his son, who seemed a bit bashful.  (He was about half a year younger than Naimura.)  "Er...um...I'm sorry, this is my first ball, too, hold on a moment...Would you be so kind as to...erm...uh..."  Naimura recognized the formal reqest for a dance, and was about to decline, when she noticed the Crown Prince staring at her.  And coming closer.  So she finished for him.

                "I'd love to dance, Darion."  And so she left for the dance floor just as the Crown Prince arrived.  so passed the rest of her night, dancing with bumbling young noble boys and being introduced to her mother's friends, who insisted she talk to them as aunts and uncles.  And always one step ahead of the prince.  He was young, and Naimura sensed something, a blemish... if he changed soon, he'd grow up to be a  fine man, but if he didn't...she shuddered at the thought of what his reign would do to the realm.

                While she was waltzing with Darion, Thayet spoke quietly to Daine.  

                "You know it is customary for mages to make a small exhibition when they are introduced at court."

                "Yes, I know."

                "Then why didn't she?"

                Silence.

                "She's Numair's daughter and the grandchild of a god.  She must be the most powerful mage in history."

                Silence.

                "Is she _too powerful?"_

                Silence.

                "You can't mean..."

                "Yes, Thayet, it's true.  I couldn't transform while I was pregnant.  I thought maybe it was greif over losing Numair, but it started before he died."

                "So it is true."

                "I'm afraid so.  Naimura has no Gift."


	3. Teen Angst

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the characters that I made up, not TP's, so don't sue me and don't steal them.

[A/N:  If anyone is reading this and hasn't reviewed, I suggest you do if you don't want Kel and Owen having gobs and gobs of kids.  I'll leave that up to you, though.]

*A few months later*

                Naimura Salamin-Sarrasri was quietly stalking the halls, pondering how much she hated palace life.  _That's not quite right, _she thought, correcting herself, _I despise it.  She had grown up wandering the countryside with her mother, healing animals and recruiting wildmages.  But they'd had to return to the palace the fall of Naimura's tenth birthday so she could be introduced to the court.  They'd been anticipating her arrival because of her famous father.  Black Robe Mage Numair Salamin had caused waves when he married Verlidaine Sarrasri, who was much younger than he, but it was accepted once the court realized they really were in love.  And when they had a child...well.  The fact that they were both so powerful in their own feilds created great expectations for the baby._

                _And I would gladly fufill them,  thought the grown baby, _If the gods had intended I do so.  But whoever heard of a mage without a gift?_  Naimura had become totally apathetic towards that part of her life very early on, and veiwed it a so sort of cosmic joke she almost understood.  So it was perfectly alright that she almost laughed at the thought.  Actually laughing, however, would've gotten her caught.  Nai, as her friends had dubbed her, had been invited to a garden party, hosted by one of the frill-minded young court ladies.  Everyone was all a-twitter because Crown Prince Jonathan Ryodan would be there.  For many girls, that would be a perfectly good reason sneak out so as to come.  For Nai, it was a positively fabulous reason to sneak out so as to get away.  The Crown Prince sort of scared her... there was something off-color about his character.  So while her mother expected her to be tying herself into another ridiculous party dress, she donned soft boots, breeches and a light shirt, tied back her hair in a braid, and crept out._

                Without any mishap, Nai made it to the practice courts.  Today, the pages had free leave, and two of them were her only palace friends.  Sadly, another was the Crown Prince.  

                "Nai Nai!  You actually escaped!" Dorian of ** cried happily, walking up from behind her.  He clapped her on the shoulder and handed her a practice sword.  "Are you up for a duel?  Oh, wait."  He turned and cupped his hands to amplify his voice.  "Oi!  Nila!  Come'ere!"

                The girl he'd yelled for stopped in the middle of a glaive practice dance, and ran over as soon as she saw Nai with him.  Nilako of Queensgrove looked Yamani, except for her emerald eyes, but had never bothered with Yamani art of concealing one's emotions.  She hugged her friend, squealing happily.

                Nai and Dorian laughed at her antics.  "Honestly, Nila, nobody would ever guess you were a page!"  quipped Nai.  "And is this anyway for the daughter of the head of the King's Own to act?"  Nila only laughed back.  

                "No, but who cares?"  she paused, arms akimbo, and squinted skeptically at the other two.  "Don't tell me you're turning into a pair of old court stiffs.  Next thing, you'll want me to tilt sidesaddle!" [A/N  just 4 anyone who hasn't read Protector of the Small:  tilting = jousting.]  The group laughed, but were interrupted as the Crown Prince sauntered up.  Nai felt the distinct urge to run.  Luckily, Nila's outgoing personality saved them.

                "Hello, Majesty.  May we be of assistance?"  Although she seemed carefree, she was every bit as crafty as her famous father.  

                "Yes, actually.  I need someone to have a practice duel with.  I usually arrainge to meet someone for a bout, but I wasn't planning to be here."  He paused for a moment, but his words lacked malice or subversity.  He did not recognize Naimura.  "I've dueled you before, Dorian, and you too, Nilako.  I was hoping for a fresh challenge.  What is your name?"

                "Me?"  Nai looked up, startled.  "I'm not even a page!"

                "I've seen you here before though.  You're very good.  What is your name?"

                She knew that her real name, or even her nickname, would instantly give her away.  That would bring out his character flaw... the one that frightened her so.  But she needed a name! "Uh...Nia."

                "Nia?  Hmm...  Well, would you like to duel?"

                "Certainly.  Traditional or freestyle?"

                "I need to practice freestyle, if it doesn't bother you."

                So they claimed a smaller court, and began to warm up. The Prince offered some small conversation as Nai twisted her body into the positions of Yoga, another Yamani art.  She found that those stretches prepared her better than the Tortallan ones.

                "I was supposed to be at a garden party this afternoon, but it was put off.  One of those bloody court frills got lost.  That Naimura girl.  Have you ever met her?  I wish I could.  She stared at me.  I wonder what she was thinking.  I tried to talk to her, but she just keeps running away. Anyway, her mam came in making a big fuss about her having gotten out of a locked room, and so now there are people searching for her.  Honestly, the girl isn't that bright from what I've seen.  I don't know what the ruckus is all about.  She was supposed to be the greatest mage of all time, but lookit, she doesn't even have a Gift.  So she can't be much good for anything but a court ornament.  Grandmama was talking about maybe arrainging a marriage for us.  She is quite pretty, even if she is stupid  Are you ready?"

                Nai's anger had built with the boy's babble.  He had never even spoken to her (aware it was her.) and assumed that since she had no Gift, she was only good as a decoration.  In modern Tortall, where the last current and previous King's Champions were both women, that attitude could get him in big trouble.  Knowing that she wouldn't be able to control her voice, so she simply nodded and moved into the 'guard' position.

                She let the Prince get in four or five decent strikes, but dominated from there.  Remembering it was freestyle, she laid off for a while, pretending that her flurry of offensives had tired her.  He tried a few insults, the way knights were apt to yell in matches, but her silence and intensity muted his words.  At last, he disarmed her, remembering too late it was a freestyle duel.  Before he could move to guard himself better with the remaining sword, she had whipped out her ankle and it was skittering across the floor.  The Prince had never had to work so hard to protect himself.  Every second, this strange girl was flying at him with a barrage of kicks and punches  Finally, he was able to grab her arm and throw her behind him, but he let go too soon.  With a silent yell, she flipped around to land, catlike, on her feet, and put out one hand out so that it just touched the small of his back.  If she had struck with any force, he would've been knocked out for several hours.

                "I win."  she said, with no emotion at all to her voice.  Without looking at him, she walked away.  Nila and Dorian, who'd been pracitcing one court over had stopped when they heard the Prince talking.  They stood, slightly shocked and more than a bit unsure of what to do.  Naimura hardly looked at them, but her look clearly told them to tell him.  She then continued towards the doors of the practice courts.

                The Prince walked over a little stiffly, sore from the hits that she had gotten past his poor defenses.  "I say, she seemed awfully angry!  What was the matter with Nia?"  Nila looked at him incredulously, and Dorian just shook his head at the dirt.  "Well?  Answer my question!"  The spoiled child inside the Prince was beginning to show through.  After a moment of silence, Nila spoke quietly to the him, looking him straight in the eye.

                "Majesty," She said, softly but without uncertainty, "You have just been beaten by Naimura Salamin-Sarrasri."

                Naimura had left the courts and was riding high on her success.  She didn't know where that knowledge had come from, how to land and where to touch, but it had.  _If I hadn't beaten him today she thought __I don't think I could face tommorrow.    But success felt good.  She had never even really felt it before, not the kind where she had done something totally under her own power.  She didn't feel elated, though.  She was still to angry for that.  Instead, she felt like a thousand flames were under her skin, like she was a flame.  For once in her life, Naimura had _power_.  She walked down a hall, feeling cold and detatched, so busy basking in that new power that she almost bumped into a figure in a dark blue cloak._


	4. Crossed Roads

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's stuff, except for 2 hardcovers and a bunch of beaten-up paperbacks.  So I haven't done anything illegal, because this is a fanfic, and you need to have something to be a fan of before you can write the fic.  So yeah, all I own are some books from Barnes and Noble and the characters I made up.  So *PLEASE* don't steal them. (the characters or the books.)

[A/N:  I've said it before and I'll say it again:  even though Owen rox, I don't think he&Kel are the best couple.  So unless you people who haven't reviewed don't mind them having, as I said, gobs and gobs of little teeny Owens, **REVIEW**!!!]

*Yeah, we're still in the hallway.*

                Naimura quickly apologized to the cloaked figure, which only nodded slightly.  But when she tried to walk around it, it moved, too.  She apologized again and tried the other way, but again it blocked her.  She was frightened out of her apathy by this tall figure in a dark cloak.  So frightened that she simply turned and ran.  but the figure whipped out a gloved and grabbed her arm, so that her momentum brought her back to face it.  

                Naimura trembled a bit, but stopped moving or breathing entirely as the figure reached up and removed it's hood, and pulled down cloth that covered the lower half of it's face.  'It' was a she, with a long auburn braid and gray eyes.  Her nose was round, and it crinkled a bit as she smiled down at the girl.  By that time, she had resumed normal respiratory patterns.

                "I hope I didn't frighten you too badly.  Nobody can ever hear me through this blasted thing."  She motioned at the cloth she had pulled off her face. "Your name is Naimura, but I think I heard your friends call you Nai.  Do you mind if I call you that?  My name is Arcela."

                "H-hello Arcela."  The girl was still a bit confused.

                "I believe Prince Pomp back there said people were looking for you.  We must speak before they find you.  Will you join me in the lesser wars library?"  Nai was still a bit perplexed, but she nodded.  The way today had started, and the mysteriousness of this Arcela woman...perhaps she would get an adventure! [A/N:  Pomp:  self-satisfaction, typical of petty government officials.  Has pomp, is pompous.   Sorry, too many of my friends asked 'what in the hells does that mean?' for me not to give a little vocab lesson.]

                The lesser wars library was hardly ever used.  There was a light layer of dust over everything, but neither minded.  Arcela motioned for the younger girl to sit down - she was hardly 18 herself - and studied her closely for a moment, a searching look in her eyes.  She began to speak, but Nai wasn't sure if she had found what she'd been looking for.

                "I watched your duel.  What is your history of instruction?"

                "Umm, well," she squirmed, unsure of what Arcela would think of the truth.  She decided to tell it anyway. "My friends have been teaching me as they learn-" Arcela snorted indignantly, which made Nai blush.

                "I won't believe that for a minute.  Your friends are first year pages!  I told you, I watched that duel of yours.  Those were advanced maneuvers you used.  And that trick with the disarmaments!  Whew, even I couldn't tell that you had planned that.  Nai, you had that whole duel in the palm of your hand.  The Prince learned to hold a sword before he learned to walk, and he's had the best martial arts instructors in the realm.  You beat him so easily!  How?"

                "I...I..."  She was now thoroughly confused, and out of her jumbled brain came no answers.  "I just don't know."  She looked up at Arcela, and the look in her eyes was painfully honest.  Arcela studied the girl's face again, as though Nai's words had revealed something her previous search had not.  Finally, she nodded and smiled, sitting down across from her. 

                "Nai," She said, "I have to admit that I've lied to you.  I was one of the people sent to find you.  Don't worry!"  She added as the little girl flinched, prepared for a scolding, "I spoke to your mother.  I'm the third head of the Ninjingri order of Martial Arts.  I have something very important to ask you."

                Arcela paused, whether for breath or effect Nai didn't know, but she felt it coming, and held her breath for infinite seconds.

                "How would you like," Said the woman, eyes shining, "To have an adventure?"

[A/N:  I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but this is just my style.  I like to leave you guys in suspense, no?  Really, I don't do chapters in the traditional sense.  I more or less to scenes, and if I'm not mistaken, this qualifies as a scene.  It was gonna be longer, but that would mean that the plot would go to pot and the fic would be a very short failure.  Trust me, you'll like this better in the long run. px2dmx, SunshineX]


	5. Farewell or Otherwise

Disclaimer:  Although the saying is true and a girl *can* dream, I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's stuff and anyone who thinks I'm even saying I do is delusional.  But I do own my characters and I will track down anyone who steals them and e-mail myself to them to I can beat them to a bloody pulp.

[A/N:  It's getting really hard for me to sit down and write this.  I want to be outside, and my laptop is a vamp.  Can't deal with any sunshine other than me, you know?  Plus a serious case of spring fever doesn't help.  My Mom says that Girl Scouts are born, not made.  That's certainly true.  Ever since that first warm day, I've been totally hyperactive and un-scholarly. I'm dreaming about camp this summer.

O well.  I blame it on the Bloody Blasted Dang-Goned Pollen.  Anyways, on with the fic!]

*Just inside the palace gates*

                Naimura's mother looked up at her daughter, not wanting to say goodbye.  Her only child...her last link to her beloved Numair...her dearest love, it seemed.  Ever since the girl had been born, she was all that had mattered.

                Inwardly, Daine laughed as she remembered an incident from when Nai was almost two years old.

                _She had just come out of a trance as she healed an injured wolf from her 'pack,' when she noticed something was wrong.  Nai had been in the corner of the den, giggling as she played with the newest pups.  Where was the giggling?  Daine ran about, calling the pack members to look for her missing pup.  Finally, she found her infant daughter trundling through the woods._

_                "Nai-nai!  Where are you going?"  She scooped her precious baby up in her arms, and the girl laughed, playing with the Badger God's claw._

_                "Momma, I was just going off for an adventure.  I woulda been back by supper, I promise."_

Now, eight years later, Daine faced the same situation.  Her baby girl was going off for an adventure.  But this time, she wouldn't be home by supper, and she couldn't be stopped.

                Nai leaned down from her saddle to hug her mother goodbye one last time.  She questioned why she was going away, but remembered something a fortune-telling woman from Tortall's Northern border had said:" You will have to let go if you are to grab hold."

                "Momma, I promise I'll write when I can.  Arcela says I can still stay in touch."

                "Oh, I know you will, sweetheart, it's just... well, you're all I have."  Daine's eyes were shining.  "It's very hard to let you go."

                "Momma, don't cry!  We both know I'll be back, and maybe even soon.                  Arcela said that part of Ninjengri training is traveling abroad.  I'll get off the Islands once in a while."

                Daine sniffed and smiled bitter-sweetly.  "Oh, I know what Arcela says, I heard every word of it.  I'm just your mother, that's all.  Now, have you got your practice glaive and sword?"

                "Yes, momma."

                "Spare tunic?  Breeches?"

                "Yes and yes, momma?"

                "Purse?  Handkerchief?"

                "That too, momma."

                "Your corset?"

                "Momma!"  The two laughed over that little joke.  Arcela looked on fondly, with a twinge of guilt in her heart.  _Indeed, she thought__ they are a pair.  It shows that all they have is each other.  It's a shame they must part so soon.  Mother and daughter said their final farewells, and sensei and student left the gate, pushing their horses to a smooth trot._

                Daine waved at her child's retreating back, wiped away a tear, and left the gate.  She had work to do... yes, it wouldn't do to take forever being upset that her baby was growing up...  So she returned to the halls of the palace, out of sight from the gate, to see what she might do in the 6 long years that Nai would be gone.

                As she went on her way, Nai made up her mind not to look back.  She didn't want to cry in front of Arcela.  Now that her mother would be so far away, Nai felt that gaining the woman's respect was everything.  But then she felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck.  She knew someone was watching her, and from the acuteness of the sensation, they were watching very closely.  Against her better judgment, she turned to look, expecting to see her mother, still waving.  Instead, in the same place, stood the Crown Prince.  He waved, and flared blue for a moment as he did something with his Gift.  A moment later, she found out what it was.

                _"Until we meet again, Naimura."   Said a whispery shadow of his voice.  It sent chills up and down her spine.  And then, a distinct sensation planted itself on her neck.  A kiss.  Nai turned a deep shade of crimson and turned forward again in her saddle, wishing desperately that she had a Gift so that she could slap the Prince from where she was.  Instead, she urged her mount into a gallop and raced Arcela to the docks._

[A/N Ok, save your screams for later, I have a little explaining to do

#1:  Daine's 'pack' is the one from Wolf Speaker.  That's a duh unless you haven't read the books in a while.

#2:  The fortune-telling woman from Tortall's Northern border is the creepy little psychic girl from Kel's last book.  I don't know why I decided to put any mention of her in this, but I did, and for all of you who she freaks out entirely (like me) don't worry, we shall speak of it no more.

#3:  When Daine asks Nai if she has her purse, I don't mean Limited Too Stupid Frilly No-Sense Please-Shoot-Me handbag.  I mean a little leather pouch with spending money in it.  You know, the kind Kel and Cleon talk about winning so they can get married in Squire.

#4:  I just decided to have the C.P (Crown Prince) do that thing he did.  Mainly because his character is a real jerk, most of the time.  And for those of you who are P.Oed that Jon's grandson and/or Roald's son has managed to turn out to be Crown Prince Not-So-Charming, sorry.  I just needed a mysterious antagonist, and I haven't thought of a new King of Thieves yet.  (Marek would be like 40, maybe even 50.  That's a bit old for a cat burglar.) Besides, there are still more chappies to come out of this fic, I guarantee you that.  I'm going at the backbreaking speed of 1 every night (harder than it sounds) so leave me alone.  

px2dmx, sunny X

And the issue of Kel's hubby is still up for reveiwage.]


	6. School Days

Disclaimer:  if you're already on this chapter, you should've read the other 5 and therefore would know that I don't own anything but the stuff I made up, and if you steal any of the stuff that's mine, I will e-mail myself to you and kick your butt.  Much as I beleive Tammy P would do if I stole her stuff, which I am not doing.

[A/N:  I'm sorry it took me so long to update!   It's the stupid computers.  I'm not compatable.  It took me forever to figure this out.  Plus It took a while until I was inspired.   Basically, I had to start taking karate to get a clue for the next couple chapters.  I have some non-english words in here, so you might get a little confused.  If you do, translations are at the bottom of the page.  enjoy!  It took me forever to get inspiration for this.]

*At the Ningingri Da Jong*

                Naimura had just finished putting away her sleeping roll as dawn's fingers began to sweep away the dusting of stars in the sky.  A gong rang far away, calling all members of the Da Jong to morning excersizes.   It was her fourth year there, and she had progressed with amazing speed.  While many of the kodoshi that had arrived the same year as Nai were only in the Shi nen, she had already moved onto the Shichi nen.  Unlike becoming a Tortallan knight, the road to the Ningengri order was not marked by time.  One had pass certain tests to move forward, independent and unhindered from age.

                Morning excersizes began with half an hour of silent meditation.  This gave some of the later students time to come in, and some of the more tired students time to wake up.  After that were yoga stretches, and some taiqi.  Then Sensei Zin Kai, master of the Da Jong, led them through vigorous strength training:  arm and stomach and a run for the legs.  Every  kodoshi was allowed to move at their own pace, some doing only 25 of each excersize and only part of the run, but there was also an air of competition.  Once every while, a student tried to do as much or run as far or fast or long as Sensei Kai, and those watching would cheer and yell and clap.  Eventually, though, Sensei kept going and the student did not.  But the competition was not always with the Sensei. 

                Sensei Danei Kodoru had founded the Ningingri order long ago, and his ideas were quoted constantly, burrowing into the kodoshi's minds.  The point was to work ever to do better than yourself.  So every day, Nai pushed her body.  One more push-up, one more curl, another minute on her run.  She had been so small, so frail when she first began.  Now she was strong and lithe, and unafraid of life.

                No, she would not seem the same to her mother.  But that mattered not.  Nai was finally coming into her own.  She smiled, running at a comfortable pace, and feeling the cool morning air wipe the sweat from her face.

                Again, Naimura remembered the first time she had tried the morning run.  After only a few minutes of running, she was panting and exhausted.  She had fallen over a rock when she tried to wipe sweat from her eyes, and been so embarassed.  Since that day, she never wanted to feel embarassed again, and worked harder than hard to improve.  These days, Nai was almost even with the Sensei, running about an hour every morning, doing as much work as he did.  She sat and ran in the back, and never went too long or fast.  That way nobody ever started yelling about the Sensei's latest competetor.

                As she finished her run, feeling refreshed and satisfied that it had taken her a whole 10 minutes longer to tire, she made her way to breakfast.  At the Da Jong, it was always said that breakfast, being the most important meal of the day, was a Ningingri's greatest weapon.  They served traditional Yamani fare:  Steamed vegetables, rice, deep-fried fish, and sweet umeboshi.  Once in a while, as a treat for foreign kodoshi, they served sweet rolls and candied fruits, which gave all of them a little extra energy.

                Settling into a seat on her own, Nai munched on what she thought of as the perfect breakfast.  Cold steamed vegetables and lots of rice, with only one umeboshi to appease her sweet tooth.  As she wolfed down the last of it, a teacher tapped her on the shoulder.

                "Yes, Sensei Arcela?"  she said, face straight but eyes smiling.  The two were great friends now, but formalities still applied within the Da Jong.

                "Kodoshi Naimura, Sensei Kai has called you to his office.  You are to report during your first free bell."  the older girl looked worried.  It was obvious that she didn't know why Nai'd been called by the Sensei.

                "Thank you, Sensei Arcela."  she bowed in her seat.  Nai was more occupied with when her first free bell was.  After breakfast, she had lessons in hand-to-hand combat, then mounted combat.  She spent two hours on each of these, and then moved onto her lessons.  The Da Jong made sure its pupils got at least as good an education as any Tortallan page.

                _Ah, it's between Math and sword._  She thought, finally remembering her free time.  _But what could the Sensei possibly want?_  As the walked to her hand-to-hand class, Nai's stomach tightened into a cold knot.  She had only felt this way a few times before, but her being knew the feeling well.  It was fear.

[A/N:  do I have you totally confused yet?  Anyone out there who speaks Japanese is probobaly flipping frantically through thier translating dictionaries, trying to understand me.  Really, I tried to invent some Yamani.  I only loosely based it on Japanese.  Mainly 'cause my dictionary sux.  Here:

Da Jong = institute/school.  (Dojo)

kodoshi = young students.  (Kodomo=children  /  tenshi=angels.  don't ask, don't know.)

Shi nen = fourth form/level.  (Ni = 2  / Nen =year)

Shichi nen = seventh form/level.  (San = 3)

Umeboshi = sweet pickled plums.  I know it sounds gross, but I like it.

Sorry about all the confusion.  px2dmx  SunnyX]


End file.
